


Arrow

by glimadoracuties



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimadoracuties/pseuds/glimadoracuties
Summary: Everyone gets an arrow on their wrist when they turn 18. This arrow leads them to their soulmate.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of Glimmadora week. Soulmate Au

When someone turns 18, an arrow appears on one’s wrist in the direction of where their soulmate is. Though not everyone follows their arrow, so if one doesn’t find their soulmate within 5 years of getting their arrow, it will stop moving and become a permanent tattoo. People who do find their soulmate experience something great.

Adora finishes loading her stuff into her car, when her best friend walks up to her.

“You really want to do this?” Catra asks as Adora shuts her car’s trunk.

“Yes.” Adora says as she turns toward her. “You already found your soulmate, Scorpia, and you two are very happy together. I want that, so I’m doing this.”

“Okay.” Catra says. “Just be careful, and I hope you find who you are looking for.”

With that the two hug before Adora gets in her car and drives away. When she leaves her town’s limits she looks at her wrist, and it points dead ahead.

“Alright soulmate arrow, where are you taking me.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Adora arrives in a city, which she takes the time to fill up her tank, which was running empty. While she waits for the pump to finish she looks at her wrist. Then notices that it’s moving, but not just a little like it did on the way here.

“I’m here.” Adora says as she looks at the city. “I’m getting close.”

With that Adora finishes getting gas, and looks for a hotel to stay at for the night. When she sets her stuff down, she looks at her wrist one more time. It’s stopped moving, and it’s not pointing in the same direction anymore.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to find you tomorrow.” Adora says before getting changed in shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

When she wakes up in the morning, she sees there’s a text from Catra.

Hey. how’s it going? Are you close to finding your mate?

Sorry. I went to bed early yesterday. I think I’m where they live, because it started to move more.

Adora sets her phone down to get ready for the day. When she gets out of the shower, she notices Catra has already answered back.

I told you that you should stop while you’re driving. It’s not good to go so long without breaks. Also, I’m glad that you’re getting close. I wish you luck on finding them today.

Adora plies with Thank you, then gets dressed. She eats a fast breakfast as she’s eager to leave and start searching for her soulmate.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer wakes up, despite still being tired, but she knows that it would look bad if the boss shows up late to work. She takes a quick shower to wake herself up, before getting dressed and leaving her apartment. She stops at a local coffee place for coffee with two sugars and a bagel. When she gets to her building, she takes the elevator to the top floor. While she’s in there, she tries to prepare herself for another exhausting day.

She sits at her desk doing work that her assistant just handed her when someone speaks and makes her stop.

“Um. Boss?” her assistant says.

“Yes Frosta?” Glimmer replies looking up from her work.

“I think your arrow is moving.”

“My what….” Glimmer says before remembering the arrow that everyone gets. “Oh my.” 

That’s all Glimmer can say as she sees her arrow move significantly more than it ever has while she’s in one place. Glimmer doesn’t know what to do, because she never thought about going to look for her soulmate. She has a business to run, so no free time to go looking for someone. Though, now her soulmate seems to be looking for her.

“It seems that your soulmate is searching for you.” Frosta says in awe. She herself hasn’t gotten one yet, because she’s only 17, but Glimmer recognized her talent and hired her, even though she wasn’t finished with school.

“It seems that way doesn’t it?” Glimmer says as she watches the arrow stop.

“What are you going to do?” Frosta asks.

“Well nothing right now. I can’t just leave for the day looking for someone.”

“Awe, but they’re your soulmate, and they’re looking for you. You should go find them too.” Frosta says, trying to urge her boss to relax a little bit in the office.

“I will go looking for them when I am done here today. Okay?” Glimmer says looking at Frosta.

“Fine.” Frosta says a little defeated. “But you better, because it just wouldn’t be fair to not try.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Adora stands outside a tall building looking up at it. She then looks down at her wrist, which points right to the building. It seems like her soulmate works here, because Adora circled the building, and her arrow didn’t stop pointing at it. Adora wants to go in, but decides that it might be rude to interrupt them while they work.

Well, if this is where they live and work. I should find a job myself. I’ll find the local hospital and talk to their chief of surgery.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer walks out of the building, before looking down at her arrow. It seems to have stopped moving. She decides that she wants to go home, before she goes out on what might be a goose chase.

She walks for about 10 minutes before she reaches her apartment building. She goes inside, and then takes another elevator to the top floor.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Adora stands outside a different building this time looking at it. She was waiting outside the other building for 10 minutes before her arrow started to move somewhere else. She didn’t get a good look at the person, just saw the back of them as she followed behind them in the crowd.

Adora debates whether to go inside and ask where they lived, but thought that’d be creepy. She decides to wait a little bit, before doing that.

Adora paces around on the other side of the street debating whether a half hour is enough time or not. Though she stops short as she notices a beautiful purple haired woman walk out of the building. Adora stairs them as they look around before looking at their wrist. They look Adora’s way and she realises that she is looking for her.

Adora is frozen for a moment when their eyes touch. Though slowly Adora walks across the street to the woman. She then looks down at her wrist to notice that it is pointing right at her. The woman does the same, and realizes that they are each other’s soulmates. They circle around each other to double check. When it seems they are soulmates, they stop and stare at each other in awe.

Adora is the first to speak. “Hello. My name is Adora.” Adora sticks out her hand with the arrow to the woman.

Glimmer goes to shake it with the hand that also has the arrow as she replies. “My name is Glimmer.”

When their hands touch, time freezes for a few moments. The space between them glows gold, and the air around them seems to be a mix of red, blue, purple, and yellow. Both Glimmer and Adora watch the colors around them as they fade, and each one is filled with something they can’t explain. It just feels like something they’ve been missing, but never knew they needed.

When it’s over the two release hands, and just stare at each other. Both taking in the wonderful sight they had just experienced, and the fact that they finally have their soulmate. Both then notice that their arrows have disappeared, and have been replaced with each other’s name.

“Well that was certainly an amazing experience. I always knew it was a cool experience, but I didn’t expect it to be that great.” Adora says as she looks up from her wrist into Glimmer’s eyes.

“Yea. It certainly was wonderful.” Glimmer says looking at the taller muscular woman before her.

“You want some coffee?” Adora asks. “It’d be a good way to get to know each other.”

“Yea. I’d like that.” Glimmer replies.

Adora takes Glimmer’s hand, and they intertwine fingers as they walk off.


End file.
